Omnipotence
Omnipotence is unlimited power; the power and ability to be supremely almighty and invincible, in every sense and aspect, and to do things that stretch beyond the boundaries of logic and achieve any action, with barely any restrictions, essentially being able to do whatever one wants and to do anything non-contradictory. Though the Primordial Beings are said to possess this power, no being in the series has shown to be truly omnipotent. It goes way beyond Reality Warping. Capabilities The user can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." It's one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Known Users Omnipotence No being in the entire series is completely or truly omnipotent and unrivaled in the sense of the common definition of the word. Nigh-Omnipotence Nigh-Omnipotence is the power to possess ultimate power, with certain limitations. Although it is a lesser version of Omnipotence, it still goes way beyond Reality Warping. Capabilities The user wields almost supreme power, but they are limited due to a certain element they're missing that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. Despite that missing element, the user wields unimaginable levels of power and can achieve a near-limitless number of effects with their near-omnipotent abilities. Characters with this Ability Not many characters in the series are powerful enough to be considered omnipotent, however, there are only a small select few that are. Top-tier Nigh-Omnipotence The Primordial Beings are almost all-powerful deities, forces, beings, and entities of nearly unlimited power that are of infinite ages and can accomplish essentially anything they desire, such as create conscious beings, new realities, or at least warp them to an unlimited extent, but also completely destroy them. Only GodRage Oracle surpasses them. *'GodRage Oracle' - Oracle's already immense powers are amplified when he enters GodRage, as his power was mixed with the cosmic and primordial energies of the GodForce and amplified by excessive amounts of emotions Oracle endured over the eons from the Primordial War to the Seraphim, the Rebellion, and losing friends, family, and loved ones, especially his wife Annabelle and daughter Deloris. In this form, he is quite literately the most powerful entity of all, as he is considered to be powerful enough to destroy Amara and is even strong enough to combat six Primordial Beings on his own. His power is so vast even God Himself feared it and Death admits his power while in GodRage could mortally wound or even kill a Primordial Being. Oracle even managed to defeat Amara while in GodRage. Additionally, in this mode, some have said that Oracle is truly omnipotent. *'Wielder of all the Primordial Stones' - Anyone who obtains the power of all the Primordial Stones would become the most powerful being of all, rivaling even GodRage Oracle. However, apart from Michael and Lucifer with their heightened powers as well as Oracle and the Primordial Beings themselves, no being, not even the lesser Archangels, can survive using all 3 Stones. *'God' - As the most powerful being of all and the co-creator of nearly everything in it, including the angelic race, God possesses nearly absolute limitless and infinite power, literally being able to do just about whatever he wants and anything he desires; his power is both limitless and unmatched by any sentient being, except by his siblings, but he ultimately surpasses even them. He is supremely powerful and bears unmatchable, unquestionable power. Being just about omnipotent, he also has the ability to give himself more abilities. Among those was the ability to speak French and play guitar. However, it is shown that he is not fully omnipotent, as even he can't instantly kill or even fight his siblings nor is he capable of defeating Oracle in GodRage according to Death. Through his own power, he was able to create beings who helped him defeat Amara, although not without difficulty. Additionally, Aurora is able to kill him. *'Aurora' - As the Goddess of All Creation and co-creator of the Multiverse as well as the mother of the angelic race, Aurora is nearly omnipotent. With the help of God, she created all of creation. However, she is not fully omnipotent, as Amara overpowered and nearly killed her and she admitted that Oracle in GodRage is more powerful than her. Despite this, Aurora is powerful enough to harm and even banish away Amara and helped God, Eve, and the Seraphim seal her away as well as help Magnus, Eve, Titania, Death, and Oberon defeat Oracle in GodRage. *'Amara' - As the Darkness, Amara is the most powerful evil entity in existence, at least slightly more powerful than even God himself, making her immeasurably powerful and strong. While the exact limits of Amara's power are unknown, she is credited by Death that it took Aurora, Eve, God and his Seraphim to defeat and seal her away. Even God himself, her brother, stated that even with all 15 Seraphim fighting against her the first time, along with himself, Aurora and Eve, victory was difficult to achieve. Even after withstanding a combined but sequential attack by powerful supernatural beings during a second confrontation, she still stopped God from trapping her again, overpowering both Him and Lucifer at the same time, and near-fatally wounded her brother before regenerating fully and walking away. Not long after, upon reconciling with God, Amara was able to heal the fatal damage her nigh-omnipotent powers did to him, without any difficulty. However, even she isn't fully omnipotent, as she couldn't effortlessly defeat God and his Seraphim and was defeated by the combined might of God, Eve, Aurora and the Seraphim and later Magnus, Aurora, Eve, Death, Oberon, Oracle, Eartheia, Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Raphael, Gabriel, Angels, Demons, Pagans, Fairies, Reapers, and Witches managed to overpower and fatally injure her sending her straight to God after he finished repairing the prison and tried to reseal her, though not enough for God to seal her away again. She was also proven weaker than Oracle in GodRage, who is shown capable of defeating her. *'Jennavieve' - Being the embodiment of both life and existence themselves, Jennavieve possesses nearly unlimited power that allows her just about anything she wishes. She created the Titans, the Pagan Deities, Olympus, Tartarus, Nature, and all the wildlife that resided in it and the elements of land, air, and sea. She also rivals the power of her siblings and her power was also enough to stand up to Amara for time help seal her away in the first battle and later on help fatally injure Amara in a second confrontation. *'Death' - Due to him being the oldest and most powerful of the Four Horsemen and having existed since the beginning, Death can do just about anything he wishes, bearing immeasurably immaculate power in his own right. He created the Grimm Reapers as well as the Veil and the Reapers. He is also capable of amazing feats such as reversing the moon's orbit with ease and he has demonstrated the ability to go to Lucifer's Cage in a matter of seconds to retrieve Sidney's soul. He created the Veil. Death was also powerful enough to help overpower and greatly injure Amara. *'Magnus' - Being the living embodiment of space, Magnus possesses near-infinite power, allowing her to do just about anything. She embodies herself as the speed force and is able to fabricate the very plane of reality by giving certain individuals the powers of the speed force, i.e. Speedsters. *'Oberon' - Although the youngest of the Primordial Beings and as the living manifestation of time itself, Oberon possesses nearly unlimited power, which allows him to do just about anything he can think of. He is powerful enough to create a plane of existence, as he created Avalon and the Fairies. Oberon's power was also enough to help overpower and greatly injure Amara. *'Titania' - As the wife of Oberon and the mother of fairies, Titania possesses almost unlimited power. Along with Oberon, she was powerful enough to create Avalon and the Fairies. *'Goblivious' - Due to him being the Primordial Entity of Void and the Ruler of the Empty, Goblivious possesses nearly unlimited power, enough so to beat down angels senselessly as well as resurrect angels from the Empty. Higher-tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings of just about unlimited power to a greater extent than the lower and middle tier, but as still weaker than the top tier. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle possesses near-supremely incalculable supernatural power, allowing him to do practically anything he desires and can think of. However, he has certain limits to his power and he is still a little weaker than the Primordial Beings, as Death said that Oracle is not God, suggesting that even with his immeasurable power, he is not quite as powerful as the Primordial Beings, but is powerful enough to fight them on almost equal grounds. Oracle, however, is stronger than Michael and Lucifer, the two strongest archangels, even with his power suppressed. According to Rayne, with this power, Oracle could potentially "run the Multiverse". Satan even said, "He's everybody's boss". Common angel defenses like holy fire or angel blades proved to be completely ineffective against him. Middle-tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings of practically unlimited power that are weaker than the top and higher tier. *'Seraphim' - As the very first and highest order of angels, Seraphs are endowed with near-supreme supernatural power that is right next to God Himself. They have the power to do and create just about anything they wish within the blink of an eye. However, they cannot break out of a spell or prison created by more powerful beings. *[[Michael|'Michael']]' (Angel Beast; formerly)' - Michael's powers were significantly upped when he had the Demon and Angel Tablet and was the King of Heaven. In this form, he is capable of almost matching Oracle in his full power and performing grand feats of supernatural power such as creating a dimension, destroying Hell and easily overpowering and killing Lucifer. In this state, he possesses such power he was more powerful than Jesus Christ and most of the Seraphim, excluding Barachiel with the Mark and powerful enough to impress and even wary even the Primordial Beings. Semi Mid-tier Nigh-Omnipotence The most powerful of the entities of the Lower tier. *'Michael' - As the oldest of the Archangels, according to Oracle, Michael's power is unimaginable and almost in the realm of the mid-levels of nigh-omnipotence. He is powerful enough to kill the other Archangels, even Lucifer, and could easily resist the effects of Angel Traps, Holy Fire, and Angel Blades. Michael could also overpower armies of lesser beings with ease. Lower-tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities of virtually unlimited power that are weaker than the top, higher, and middle tier. *'Archangels' - All the Archangels have a tremendously vast supply of power, although not to the exact same level as Oracle or the Seraphim, and they can't do everything. Despite this, they can accomplish incredible feats of power, such as from obliterating and banishing common lesser beings to creating alternate dimensions with gestures, finger snaps, winks or even simple thoughts. However there is still much that they can't do, examples include but are not limited to: freeing themselves from some spells cast by more powerful beings, find humans who are protected by Enochian sigils, forced possession of a vessel, or breaking out of Lucifer's cage. They rank in power and age is in this order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. *'Jesus Christ' - As the Son of God, Jesus is nigh-omnipotent, and thus is able to perform incredible feats. *'Chief Pagans' - As the most powerful of the deities, Chief Pagans are celestial beings of enormous power, enough so that they can create some forms of life. *'Grimm Reapers' - As the very first reapers, Grimm Reapers possess are tremendously powerful celestial beings. They can reap anything under an archangel. *'Grand Fairies' - Being the first fairies, Grand Fairies are endowed with an immense amount of power. They too can create some forms of life. *'Metatron' - After being upgraded by God, Metatron's powers became equal to that of Archangel Uriel, allowing him to blow out Holy Fire with ease and be immune to Angel Blades completely. Extreme Power Entities of immense power, that can apparently warp reality or destroy and create things to a limited extent. However, they are much weaker than those who are nigh-omnipotent. *'John Constantine' - After being empowered by God, John became the greatest sorcerer of all time and his Magical powers rivaled even the Archangel Michael and is surpassed only by Oracle. With this level of power, John could effortlessly kill lesser beings by simple hand motions and could perform magically impossible feats without much effort. Even Lucifer said that his magical powers are a formidable threat to him. *'Angels' - Besides the Primordial Beings, Angels are the most powerful supernatural species. All of them can fly and are easily able to slay humans, hunters, monsters, witches, and demons, while the strongest of them, such as the Higher Angels, are able to resurrect people and accomplish many other feats that other angels cannot. **'Cherubim' - Although they are not in anyway omnipotent or even nigh-omnipotent, Cherubs are tremendously powerful, able to warp reality to a great degree, undo magic done by even the most powerful of witches, and overpower even the strongest of monsters, ghosts, demons, and even lower and middle angels. **'Powers' - As the strongest of the second sphere of angels, the Powers are immensely powerful angelic beings. They can undo magical spells done by witches, send vengeful spirits away, and overpower humans, hunters, monsters, ghosts, and demons. *'Annael' - Although one of Heaven's youngest Malakhim, as Oracle's protégée, Annael is immensely powerful, more so than a normal Malakhim and is even powerful enough to challenge the Powers and even the Cherubim. Vast Power These beings are very powerful, however, they are considerably weaker than those who wield extreme levels of power. *'Demons' - As malevolent spiritual entities, Demons possess very high amounts of supernatural power. They can easily kill humans, hunters, most ghosts, and most monsters, but are no match for angels. *'Jinn' - Despite the limitations of their power, Jinn are able to affect reality to a great degree. When they grant wishes, the wishes come true. *'Malakhim' - Although the mere foot soldiers of Heaven, Malakhim are nonetheless very powerful creatures, more powerful than humans, most monsters, ghosts, evil spirit demons, and fallen beasts. *'Pagans' - Although even the most powerful pagan deities are inferior to the Primordial Beings, the Seraphim, the Archangels, and Jesus, Pagans possess enough power to create life. *'Witches' - As humans that practice magic, Witches are very powerful, with some powerful enough to kill humans, banish spirits, and cause harm to monsters and demons. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by God Category:Powers possessed by Death